Traffic School
by jbMarie
Summary: Eight hours of their Saturday are spent around a courtroom. Will Kim and Tommy reconcile and build a new relationship, or is their coincidental meeting just that?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them. It's too bad, too. Think of all the fun I could have! Mitch Cross and Jennifer are actual people, however. I'm sure they won't mind if I borrow their names. they don't seem like the fan fiction type anyway.  
  
A/N: I had actually begun this story earlier but soon after discarded it. While I was writing notes for the story I'm currently working on, I found the notes for this one, and decided to try again. I guess this is what happens when you sit in traffic school for eight hours. you write about it, while at the same time incorporating your favorite characters into it. So yeah, here is my story. Every event here is based on personal experience. Mind you, it was my first (and hopefully ONLY) session of traffic school, but quite an unforgettable event, to be honest. The rest is pure fiction (concerning the events betwixt the characters, location titles and what not). As usual, reviews are highly appreciated. Happy reading!  
  
#2: Just to let those who are interested in knowing: this was not the story I was originally planning on posting next. That story is under heavy construction. I want that story to be as good as it can be, so I'm taking my dear sweet time.  
  
Timeline: Let's say it takes place during the current year (2003). Ages range around 23 or 24.something like that.  
  
TRAFFIC SCHOOL  
  
(Saturday, November 1, 7:21 a.m.)  
  
'I hate that stupid cop,' she consciously admitted to herself as she walked down the back path leading to the courtroom. 'He just HAPPENED to be there when I ran the red light, but where is he the rest of the time? Probably off eating donuts somewhere. I used to be a friggin' POWER RANGER, for Bob's sake! But do I get off with a warning? Noooo-' she was jolted out of thought as she walked right into a bulky individual standing with his back facing her.  
  
The giant man turned around, broad-shouldered and at least two feet taller than she stood. His face was plain and irritated, and he stared down at the brunette with beady black eyes. "Can I help you with something, miss?" he grunted.  
  
Stepping back a bit, she tugged down at her body-hugging, long- sleeved black turtleneck in attempt to cover her midriff. Her eyes looked straight ahead at the man's chest, focusing on a well shined golden star pinned to the pocket of the green uniform shirt. Underneath, her eyes spotted a gold nametag labeled with black lettering. Gulping nervously, she held out the stapled packet of papers in her thin, shaky fingers. "Um, actually, Deputy Cleary, I, um, I don't really know where I'm supposed to go-"  
  
"Your designated class room is courtroom number three," he said with one glance at the top sheet. "Down the stairs and to your left." He pointed a fat finger past some tinted glass double doors that led to the inside of the building. "Make sure to have your driver's license ready, and watch where you're walking."  
  
"Thanks," the petite woman said with embarrassment, following the direction of the stubby limb. Once inside, she proceeded to mimic the officer as her feet descended the stairs. ".and watch where you're walking, blah blah blah." Shaking her head and rolling her cinnamon eyes, she found herself forced to stand at the back of a long line of fellow traffic violators, waiting somewhat impatiently to be directed into the class room.  
  
Her dark blue flare jeans tightly hugged her lower half as she leaned all of her weight onto one leg and let the other rest with a posed attitude. A short strand of mahogany hair fell into her eyes, and she blew it away, crossing her arms at her chest as she did so. The silky tendrils were tied in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck, bundles of lazy curls entwining themselves, and she flipped them off of her shoulder with one turn of her head.  
  
As she neared the man checking the court papers at the front of the line, she retrieved her license from her back pocket, having left her small shoulder purse in her car. Handing over her papers when it was her turn, she picked at a white piece of fuzz on the hem of her turtleneck.  
  
"Good morning, ma'am. What city were you ticketed in?" The man who spoke had a short layer of aging hair and greenish blue eyes. His nose was long with a rounded point, and his cheekbones were set low and wide. He wasn't in the best shape, with somewhat of a belly and chubby cheeks, and he stood no more than three inches taller than her.  
  
"Angel Grove." She watched him scribble a large letter "S" in red permanent ink on the second sheet of the packet, and received the papers and license, as well as three green information cards.  
  
"Now, just go ahead and grab a booklet and clipboard inside, and take a seat wherever you can find one. You can fill out these information cards while you wait." He smiled and continued helping the last three customers.  
  
Walking inside of the courtroom, the erstwhile music major did as she was told and picked up a clipboard from the cardboard box that supplied them on the floor, and then grabbed a booklet from the stack that lay just beside it. Standing straight and looking around, she was rather surprised at the simplicity of the courtroom's size. There were three sections of seats that faced the judge's stand, with five rows of six seats in each section. Choosing an aisle seat in the middle row of the middle section, she snuggled into the plaid cushion of the seat, which offered more comfort than appeal. Once settled, she took a moment to glance at the people around her.  
  
Everyone seemed to be writing on their green cards, so she followed suit. Uncapping her blue ballpoint pen, she filled in her full name, the date, and all of the other requirements that she was able. Not more than a minute later did the instructor announce his arrival.  
  
He was none other than the man she had seen outside, and he introduced himself as Mitch Cross. "Okay!" he said in an overly friendly voice, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Let me start the day off with asking how many of you wanted to come here today?"  
  
The petite woman looked around the room, eyebrows raised at finding a hand in the air. It belonged to a teenager of about 17 or 18, five years younger than she. She rolled her cinnamon eyes and turned her focus back to Mr. Cross as he spoke in response.  
  
"Alright, we've got one happy gentleman! But I know what the rest of you are thinking: 'Why on Earth would I want to get up at O'Dark-thirty in the morning to sit in traffic school for 8 hours?' The answer is simple, my friends. So you can earn your certificates!" As he lifted his fists into the air with exaggerated excitement, a tall dark haired woman of about 20 years was passing blank certificates down the aisles. "Jennifer will be my aide today, and right now she's passing out the one thing you need to confirm your completion of this course. When you get one, please, DO NOT write on it until I give you permission."  
  
'This guy's got WAY too much energy, even for me,' she thought. It was amusing to watch the man bounce with every step he took about the room, greeting those who sat in the front rows with a wide smile and off-white teeth. His voice projected loudly to every corner of the room, and he seemed to have the attitude of a comedian when it came to mimicking the thoughts of the 'students' by changing the tone of his voice and using exaggerated facial expressions. 'At least it won't be too boring.'  
  
After Mitch had explained what to fill out on all three of the green cards (which just repeated themselves) and the certificates, he picked on the person sitting in the seat next to the wall in the front row of the left section. "Sir, could you please tell me your first name and the reason you were ticketed?" The man replied, and Mitch went around the room, creating columns on a white board and adding a tally mark underneath for each person who committed a specified 'crime.' So far, the most popular law that was broken seemed to be speeding. The man at Kimberly's right (in the right section, aisle seat of the middle row) announced his name and reason. A new column was created, and a tally mark was placed under "Rolling Stop at a Stop Sign."  
  
Before Mitch even had a chance to turn around, the long since retired pink ranger spoke without effort or enthusiasm. "Kimberly. I ran a red light."  
  
Mitch looked at her and smiled in such a way that Kim felt a bit uneasy. It was the kind of smile that was overly friendly, even for the once bouncy and energetic gymnast. His hands were clasped together under his chin, and he continued to just smile and stare until Kim shifted in her seat.  
  
"Well, I can tell you're excited to be here." Kim opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted. "Don't worry. I'm just teasing. But you answered so quickly. are you sure there isn't something ELSE you did?"  
  
'What, is he trying to put me in the hot seat?' Kim chuckled. "Um, no, I'm pretty sure that's it."  
  
Mitch unclasped his hands and added a tally to the "Red Light" column. "So, Kimberly's a red light runner." Without another word to her, he continued down the row. Ten speeders, an illegal U-turn, and a few other red light runners later, Kim was about ready to fall asleep.  
  
'How much longer is this going to take?' she wondered. Crossing her legs, she slunk into the back of her chair and yawned.  
  
Mitch called for the next person to state his crime. "And you, sir, what brings you here today?"  
  
The man spoke loud and clear, apparently intending for a particular someone to hear him, for she had spoken first and he was certainly surprised that she would be here. "The cop wrote me up for having a tail light out, but I was speeding when he pulled me over."  
  
It was then that Kim's ears perked up and her eyes opened. His voice was intensely familiar, and yet she could not bring herself to believe it. 'It's not completely impossible, though,' she argued. 'But still, it would be too big a coincidence.' Kimberly sat back up in her seat and slowly leaned forward, one inch at a time.  
  
Mitch gave an interested face. "Really," he stated rather than asked. "Well, I can't actually say that you got lucky, because you still got the ticket." Turning around to the whiteboard behind him, he added a tally under the new category of "Broken Tail Light."  
  
Leaning forward just enough to see down the row of the left section, Kim's eyebrows frowned as she could not find the face to match the name that floated in the front of her mind. 'Where is he?' she asked herself, trying to be as subtle as possible in spotting him.  
  
Mitch faced his students again and said to the man, "Thank you, err. I'm sorry. What is your name?"  
  
"Tommy." The man said. "My name is Tommy."  
  
Kim's eyes widened. "I *knew* it," she accidentally whispered out loud. The woman in front of her turned around and gave the brunette a curious look, but Kim just waved her off with a smile. Leaning forward once more, she felt a shiver down her spine as her cinnamon eyes met a pair of familiar, deep mahogany eyes she knew all too well from so long ago. She jolted back in her seat, eyelids still wide and blinking. 'It IS him! He just *happened* to get traffic school on the same day as I did! This ought to be a little awkward.' Kim didn't know what to think. Within the hour, the students would be let out for a 15 minute break. It would be good to see him and catch up, but then she would be questioned on why she hadn't contacted anyone since Muranthias, and why she moved back without telling anyone. Well, she didn't technically move back, considering she was living in Stone Canyon now, but that was beside the point.  
  
He was here. He had seen her. And he smiled.  
  
He flashed her that gorgeous smile that only he could. It haunted so many of her dreams those first few months in Florida, and it was that smile that she had turned to a frown when she broke his heart in the lowest way possible. She never did forgive herself for such behavior. It was immature and inconsiderate, unfair and cowardly. but it would have been harder on the both of them if she had spoken to him personally.  
  
Gulping, Kim relaxed her shoulders and shut her eyes. 'Calm down, Kim,' she coaxed herself. 'Be the mature adult you're supposed to be. Don't let him scare you.'  
  
Was that it? Was she scared of the inevitable conversation, or of the feelings she feared might resurface? She didn't know, but she had to see his face again, to double check that it was indeed him.  
  
'Of course it is! Who else do you know with such beautiful brown eyes, such strong cheekbones, and those short, sexy.spikes?' The woman covered hand to mouth, surprised with the direction her thoughts were wandering. '*Whoa* there, Kim. You can't lose yourself in his looks *now*. You haven't even *seen* the guy in over five years!' She stifled a giggle. 'His hair *does* look pretty good in spikes, though. Still enough to grab, I'm sure.No! Don't go there. It's not going to happen. If anything is to happen, we'll only become friends. You already hurt him once. How do you know he still trusts you? It's not like you've exactly given him reason to.'  
  
Kimberly bit her lower lip, and leaned forward once more. She could just barely see the tip of his nose sticking out beyond all the rest. Leaning back in her seat again, all sounds were drowned out as she continued her thoughts about their past, her faults, and their current standings. He seemed happy enough to see her, but would it be enough to forgive her once she cleared the air of what happened way back when? She only hoped they could become friends, as they never really were. They practically jumped from being acquaintances to being a couple. She didn't even know if she *could* just be friends with Tommy Oliver, the man who had her practically drooling on first gaze.  
  
'I'll have to try,' she told herself. 'We need the closure, no matter what my feelings might still be for him. Daydreaming will have to remain just that. Friendship is the highest goal I can establish with him. for right now, anyway.' She sighed, and picked up on the lecture Mr. Cross was now heavily into, despite the subject matter being rather minor. Smirking at the instructor's fascination with speed bumps, the petite woman reclined in her seat and enjoyed as much as she could of her "punishment."  
  
A/N: Alright. I wasn't planning on making this a continuation, but then I thought that I *would,* basing the continuation on the reviews I get for this part. If I don't get at least three within 48 hours of it's posting, I will remove it. I figure with three reviews, I'll continue if 2 out of 3 liked/enjoyed/saw potential in it. If this is the case, I'll try to have the rest out in a week. I'd rather not have it be more than five chapters (the default chapter, 1st break, lunch hour, 2nd break, and then the release). Anyway, if you'd like to see what happens, please review!! It's totally up to you to let me know if I'm either completely wasting your time, or giving you something to look forward to. Whatever the case, you've got to let me know. I *hope* I've done an okay job so far. only reviews will tell. Otherwise, take care, and thanks for reading! 


	2. First Break

Disclaimer: As before.  
  
A/N: Took me a while to update, didn't it? Well, I hope this second part is worth the wait. You guys were so good at reviewing. Thanks to all of you!! I really appreciate it. And I thought it funny to let all of you know that the banana I'm eating right now is really good.  
  
FIRST BREAK  
  
(9:16 a.m.)  
  
Kimberly's eyes fluttered open slowly at the touch of a hand to her arm. Quickly realizing she had fallen asleep, she straightened up. Her elbow slipped off of the arm rest and her feet stomped on the floor.  
  
"Oh, God," she murmured, frantically looking around at all of the empty seats. "How long was I asleep for?"  
  
Mr. Cross stood at her side with a smile on his face. "Only the last ten minutes or so. You're lucky Deputy Cleary wasn't in here to catch you, or he would have thrown you out!"  
  
The half-conscious woman looked to the instructor apologetically. "Geez, Mr. Cross. I'm really sorry. I had a late night and-"  
  
Mitch stopped her with his hand in front of her face. "Not that I wouldn't love to hear more of your excuse," he said sarcastically, "but I need a break just as much as you do. You've got 15 minutes to wake up, Kimberly the red light runner. There's a food cart right outside, and they sell some pretty good coffee, if I do say so myself." He nodded slightly, and then went on. "Just leave all of your stuff, aside from your money and what not, underneath your chair." Without another word and a tap on the back of her chair, he left the court room.  
  
Kimberly sighed and shook her head. Gathering her papers and pen, she tucked her belongings under the seat and moved to stand up. "Man, I was lucky," she whispered to herself.  
  
"I'd say."  
  
Spinning on the spot, Kimberly gasped at the strong voice that took her completely by surprise.  
  
"I had a buddy take traffic school once," the voice continued. "He nodded off for less than a minute and they kicked him out of the place without a warning."  
  
Calming herself, she prepared to greet the approaching stud - err, Tommy. "Oh. Yeah? That must've been a real bummer." She stood up and stepped out into the aisle, just to the side of his path.  
  
When he stood facing her, there was a silent awkwardness as the two looked at first each other, and then their feet. The quiet air was soon broken by Tommy, however. "So, how about a hug?"  
  
Kimberly shrugged her shoulders tight to her neck and pressed her lips together before responding. "Sure," she managed, and relaxed as her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. She shivered as his hands encased her waist in a friendly embrace, but sighed inwardly as they both let go at the same time. A silent laugh escaped her lips.  
  
Teetering on her toes with her hands now in her pockets, she struggled to find something to say. "So. wow. We both have traffic school on the same day. How weird is that?" She grimaced at the lameness of her own statement.  
  
Tommy lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "Pretty weird. But the thing that gets me is, we were ticketed in the same *city*." He waited for her to react, but she innocently averted her eyes to the exit. "How long ago did you get your ticket?" By this time, the two had started walking out of the room and into the main building.  
  
The brunette climbed the steps, her shoes touching the crimson tiles in unison with his. "Like maybe, four months ago. Why? When did you get yours?"  
  
There was a look of disappointment on his face and he stopped on the top stair. "So, you've been back in AG for over four months and haven't said anything to anyone?"  
  
"Oh," she breathed. She had momentarily forgotten about that slight oddity, and bit her lower lip. There was really nothing else to say, except, "Yeah."  
  
"Huh," he breathed out ponderously, frowning as he began to walk again.  
  
Kimberly lightly smacked her forehead with her palm and caught up to him just as he was stepping outside to the cool, crisp fall weather. "I meant to call someone eventually, but the first month was a little hectic. My apartment manager was being a real jerk about setting up a heater for me, and I was busy trying to find a job, and-"  
  
"Whatever," Tommy said coldly, cutting her off. They now stood in line at the food cart just outside of the building, Kimberly a foot behind Tommy.  
  
Kim let out a heavy breath. He obviously didn't care for an excuse, and she knew she really didn't have one. There were plenty of opportunities where she thought about calling but didn't; always putting it off till the next day and eventually forgetting all together. He had reason to be upset, but she never expected that he would shrug her away like he was doing now. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't try to contact anyone. I guess I was just a little anxious. I mean, it's been what, five years? It's not exactly like I'd be able to call someone up and just talk their ear off like I used to. I've become a lot more reserved. Independence will do that to you, but still. I know it's no excuse." Her fingers were interlocked at her midriff now, and she looked up, hoping to match eyes with him.  
  
His head was still turned, and he acted like he had not heard a word she said.  
  
Ashamed, and a little frustrated, Kimberly rolled her eyes as he moved forward in line, still giving no indication that he cared. She folded her arms and decided that she didn't want coffee anymore; she was too annoyed to enjoy it. Turning slowly, she found an empty bench on the other end of the rather large court yard in front of the place and took a seat. She watched a small bird hop around and peck at some scattered crumbs on the ground for about two minutes time, and then felt her bench being weighed down by whom she assumed to be Tommy.  
  
She was wrong.  
  
A somewhat short man with black slicked back hair and a bright, toothy smile winked at her. He wore a loose, orange silk shirt that exposed his rather hairy chest, a simple gold chain around his thick neck, and khaki pants that fit tightly around his waist but allowed room down his legs. His face was clean-shaven, and he had pretty blue eyes, but Kimberly knew his type: desperate and horny.  
  
Before she could get up to move away, he spoke. "Hola, señorita Bonita," he greeted heartily. Eyeing her rather perversely, he asked, "What's a foxy thing like you doing sitting all alone?"  
  
Choosing not to face him, she replied plainly. "Well, I *was* enjoying the solitude."  
  
Sliding closer, the man introduced himself. "My name is Eduardo. Mi amigos call me Eddy, but *you* can call me anything you want." This was preceded by another perverted look-over and a gurgled purr.  
  
"Oh God," Kim groaned, pushing herself to the end of the bench. "Listen Eddy, I'd really appreciate it if you could just go flirt with someone else. I'm not in a good mood, and I don't need a guy hitting on me right now, okay?"  
  
Eddy laughed behind his teeth, his throat moving with the rhythm.  
  
Kim gave a disgusted look and rested her head in her hands. Kim usually thought fondly of a man with an accent, but Mr. Spain over here was getting on her nerves.  
  
His Spanish accent continued to leak from his mouth. "Oh, I can fix that," he said, taking her hand against her will. Lifting it to his mouth, he cooed, "La piel es suave al toque, su belleza más allá de compara. Sea mío, mi preciosa." Leaning in close, he wet his lips to kiss her hand.  
  
With a squeal of disgust, the brunette pulled her hand away just in time and smacked him in the back of the head. Her face became contorted as she noticed the gel on her hand from his hair, and she wiped it frantically on the shoulder of his shirt.  
  
Eddy laughed again, rapidly raising his eyebrows with appreciation. "¿Qué? ¿Tiene usted a un novio?"  
  
Kimberly jumped up from her seat and yelled in a controlled tone, "Speak English!"  
  
"If you have a boyfriend, I promise it will be our little secret." He flashed a wicked smile, his thoughts wandering where they shouldn't be.  
  
"You don't *get* it, do you? I'm *not interested!* You freak me out! Please, just *go away!*" Heaving a sigh, she turned slightly and placed one hand on her hip and the other on her forehead. "Great. Now I've got a headache."  
  
No sooner had she said this did someone join in and ask, "Is there a problem here?"  
  
Kim turned around to find Tommy standing next to her, coffee in hand. He turned to her and she gave him a look that said "thank you!" Needing no further proof, Tommy set down his cup and stepped up to the creepy short guy that was apparently bothering Kim. "Hey, man. Can't you tell that she doesn't want to talk to you?"  
  
Eddy stood up, only reaching to Tommy's chest. "What are you gonna do about it, esse?"  
  
Tommy noticed that he was at least two inches shorter than Kim, and tried to stifle a laugh. "Just warning you to back off."  
  
"Who are you, her novio? Porque she didn't say nothing about having a boyfriend, man! I was here first!"  
  
The petite woman had to admit to herself that Eddy the pervert did look kind of cute standing up to Tommy like that. She bit the side of her index finger to prevent laughing out loud and tried to keep a straight face.  
  
Tommy towered over the short man and said, "Look, buddy. Just back off. She doesn't want you here."  
  
Eddy was bothered by his giant threat. "Don't tell me what to do, man! She can decide for herself if she wants me here! You ain't her novio!" By now, Eddy had raised his fists to his face as Tommy bent over him.  
  
"Oh? What if I said that I *am* her 'novio,' and to stay away from my girl?"  
  
Kim giggled, but quickly cleared her throat and made an expression that read, "Yeah, what if?"  
  
Eddy backed up a bit and put down his 'dukes.' "Then prove it, esse!"  
  
Tommy straightened and just looked at the man, while Kimberly shrugged and spoke softly. "Well, okay. So maybe he isn't my-"  
  
"Fine. I will." Tommy said before his pretty companion could finish her sentence. He turned to face the wide-eyed Kimberly and approached her. He swiftly put one arm around her waist and pulled her as close as his brown leather jacket was.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she whispered immediately.  
  
He brought his face closer and whispered back. "Trust me. Just relax, and close your eyes. "He stopped talking as his mouth pushed against hers in an innocent, friendly kiss.  
  
Kimberly's eyes were still open two seconds into it, but she slowly began to feel herself relax, her body becoming limp in his arms. As soon as he pulled his lips away from hers, she took her time in fluttering her eyes open, and staring deep into the mahogany pair that had captivated her in high school. She couldn't find the strength to break away, but the feeling must have been mutual, for Tommy had not yet let her go.  
  
He gazed at her cinnamon eyes, and a smile tugged on one side of his mouth. He was tempted to lunge back into her face and kiss her more deeply, to taste her like he never had when they were younger, but he remembered the reason behind the kiss and quickly blinked the lusty thought away. Behind him, he could hear Eddy mumble "aye caramba," and Tommy cleared his throat, taking his arm away from Kim, who stood dumbfounded.  
  
Facing the man again, Tommy said, "So now that I've proven who I am, why don't you get the hell away before I have to get rough on you."  
  
With not another word said, Eduardo scampered off. Just as Tommy gave a satisfied laugh, he heard the officers yelling from the building that break was now over. Double checking his watch, he faced Kim. "Hey, we better get go-"  
  
Still she stood, her fingertips against her lips and her eyes staring into space. She was jolted back into reality when Tommy's hand gently shook her shoulder.  
  
Teasing, he said, "You can just pay back the favor later. We should get back." He smiled, and then turned, picked up his coffee, and made his way back to the court room.  
  
Not quite over the kiss that practically saved her sanity, Kim licked her lips as she slowly began to walk back as well, her steps a bit lighter than before. "I never got to tell him that I liked his haircut."  
  
A/N: Haha! Tha part was so much fun to write! Review this chapter, and you shall receive. the next! Take care. ~Jessica 


	3. Lunch

Disclaimer: Eh.  
  
A/N: Yay. I like this story. I like that you all like it, too! Thanks for the reviews! Did I take long enough to update? I realized (maybe too late) that I forgot completely about the Muranthias incident. It really doesn't make a difference whether it happened or not pertaining to this story, because I don't think it will be mentioned. But just to be on the safe side, let's say it didn't.  
  
*Quick Note* I don't really know how to use chopsticks. I can manage, but there's a paragraph or two in here about them and well. If I'm terribly wrong, just ignore it.  
  
Tsukino Akume: I'm actually more partial to Tommy's long locks, too, but he is older, and he did cut them in the Forever Red episode. Plus, I think he looks really hott in this one picture: (Copy/paste) (Enter the site and click on the Gallery link. It's in the Autograph section, last picture in the top row. There are other good ones, but I like this the best!! If you happen to click on the quartered pictures, they are really, REALLY ugly. that's all I have to say).  
  
MegaSilver: You suggested that I use italics to express thoughts. I completely agree with you and *would* use them, were it not for the fact that neither italics nor bold lettering shows up after I update stories. I don't know why that is, and I'm somewhat computer illiterate when it comes to that stuff. Any help you or someone else may have to offer would be very much appreciated! But if it makes it easier, I will use brackets in which to hold thoughts. Otherwise, I'm sorry if the formatting isn't up to your par. It's just how I'm used to writing essays and such, aside from double- spacing. I've learned to always indent when starting a new paragraph. Thank you and all the rest for the reviews.  
  
"Spoken words", [Thoughts]  
  
Now, on with Lunch! ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LUNCH (11:18 a.m.)  
  
Kim yawned rather loudly as the cartoon video came to an end. Mitch turned off the T.V. screen and wheeled the stand off to the side. Taking his place back in the center of the room, he began to talk about the film.  
  
"Don't you just love Goofy? This little cartoon is as fun to watch as it is truthful. You'll see some drivers get into their car and then turn into some kind of evil road monster! It's quite funny from a distance. but anyway, showing this film has its own values, and I think I can honestly say that showing it is the second best part of my day."  
  
"What's the first?" a woman in the front row asked.  
  
Mitch laughed to himself and then answered, "Getting rid of you guys." His sarcasm earned a few light laughs, and Kimberly just rolled her eyes. "Nah, I'm just kidding. Going home is the best part of the day, wouldn't you agree?" There were murmurs of 'yes' and 'of course,' and Mitch went on. "I know. Just hang in there, guys. We've got about ten minutes until I can let you out for lunch. Make sure you get back here in an hours time. That means you have to be back here, in your seat, by 12:30 p.m. or you don't get back in at all. After that you've got another 15 minute break at 2:15, and you're excused at 3:30. For now, just sit tight in your seats for another," he checked his wrist watch, "eight minutes." With that, he moved to Jennifer's work station and began to make small conversation with her, as did the rest of the audience with each other.  
  
Kimberly squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again, trying to blink away the sleepiness that was weighing down the lids of her eyes. Lifting a finger to scratch an itch on her nose, she heard her name being said on the left side of the room. Leaning forward, her eyes landed on Tommy who lifted a hand to wave. Kim smiled and waved back, and giggled when she noticed the woman to her left was waving as well, looking rather confused.  
  
Tommy made eye contact with the older blonde and pointed a finger, indicating the tiny brunette behind her.  
  
The woman turned to Kimberly and blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I heard someone say my name and when I looked he was waving." She laughed.  
  
"It's okay. I don't think either of us realized there was another Kim in the room. I must not have been paying attention this morning."  
  
"That's alright. I'm only sorry he *wasn't* waving to me. He's cute! It's only too bad I'm twice his age." She snapped her fingers and laughed again.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Kim said with a confused smile. Her face relaxed itself, however, when Tommy called for her attention once more.  
  
Looking at his ex, Tommy silently asked her to join him for lunch. That is, he mouthed the question, "Do you like Chinese?" He proceeded to imitate holding chopsticks and a take-out box, and squished his eyes closed to mock an Asian appearance.  
  
From her seat, Kimberly broke out in a fit of giggles at the sight her friend was displaying. He looked ridiculous, dancing in his seat the way he was, apparently pretending to hold an eating utensil of some kind and having a hard time seeing. She shook her head, grinning at his shrug and innocent expression of "what?"  
  
They both turned their attention form each other, however, to Mr. Cross once again as he stood before the class. "Alright, folks. If you can neatly place all of your paper work and unnecessary belongings underneath your seats, you have my permission to leave for lunch. I'll see you all in one hour. Have a nice one!"  
  
The seats began to empty as people stood and stretched, then filed out the exit. Tommy was waiting for Kim just outside the door, and the two walked side by side while climbing the short set of stairs to the main exit.  
  
"So I take it you don't like Chinese food?" Tommy asked, looking down at his brunette companion.  
  
"What do you mean? I never said anything about not liking Chinese food."  
  
"Well, you laughed when I asked you via charades."  
  
"Yeah, what was that all about? You looked like a constipated five year old, or something!" She chuckled with him for a moment.  
  
As soon as he was able to speak again, he asked, "And how would you know what a constipated five year old looks like?" Just as she opened her mouth to reply, he cut her off. "Don't answer that. I was only trying to ask you to lunch. I know this great Chinese place up the block. It'll be my treat. What do you say?"  
  
"Oh, so *that's* why you were doing the eye thing." She did her own interpretation, and they both broke out in laughter once more. When they had calmed down Kim said, "Sure. I love a free lunch."  
  
The two made their way to the parking lot and stopped, the same question on both of their minds. "My car or yours?" they said in unison and smiled.  
  
"How about you drive, then. You know where it is," Kim said, and Tommy agreed. She followed him and paused when she saw the bright red BMW 850CSI. A gasp caught in her throat, and she managed to let out an astonished, "Wow."  
  
"Nice, huh? This beast has got a V-12 engine and can go 0 to 60 in 6.5 seconds. I guess racing for my uncle gave me a 'need for speed' attitude." He smirked when she continued to stare at the sleek body of the highly expensive vehicle. "Want to try it out?"  
  
Kim snapped out of her stare and threw him a surprised look. "Are you mental? I'm afraid of just getting *in* the thing! How the hell could you *afford* this?"  
  
He gave a shrug. "I saved up a lot of the money I earned in racing and actually bought it used from this really old guy."  
  
"Wait, wait," she held up a hand. "What do you mean you saved up the money you earned from racing?" She had obviously been out of the loop for a long time. "You race? As in like, NASCAR or something?"  
  
He smiled. "Sure. The pay is good, and it lets me take my mind off of things when life gets too hectic and stuff."  
  
"Wow," the short female replied. "I remember you telling me a little about your uncle in school, but I never imagined that you would actually *drive* for him one day." Then, with a sly smile, she added, "No wonder you were speeding."  
  
The long since retired red Turbo ranger glared at her playfully. "Just get in the car." They both buckled up, and the engine revved as the key was placed into the ignition.  
  
Backing out rather quickly, Tommy sped away in his shiny BMW with Kim at his side. Pulling out into the main road slowly and checking for oncoming cars, Tommy brought up the events of the first break.  
  
"Sorry about this morning," he said. "I was ticked that you didn't call, but I didn't have to act like such a jerk about it."  
  
Kimberly watched the curb outside of her window as Tommy made a right turn into traffic. He stopped at the red light ahead, and Kim turned to face him. "You don't have to apologize. I really should have called." Not wanting to bring up the rather sudden 'kiss' that served as Kim's escape from a pushy admirer, she said nothing else and felt her lips tingle at the thought of his mouth on hers after all this time. Was there more to the kiss than was intended? [Did he feel what I felt?]  
  
"Well, I'm just glad you're back," he said, breaking her thoughts. "Some of us were starting to wonder if we'd *ever* see you again. I know Jason was getting a little worried, and to be honest, so was I." She was facing the window again, and he moved his eyes to the road in front of him when the signal turned green. The engine purred as he pushed down on the gas petal, keeping a safe speed. Glancing at her from the corner of his eyes, he spoke gently. "I know it was a long time ago, but we used to be so close, Kim. What happened? I mean, I know we were in different states and had different lives, but did you really meet someone else who you thought could give you what I couldn't?"  
  
The successful gymnast bit her lip, keeping her gaze out the window without actually paying attention to what they passed. "Dunno," she shrugged guiltily. "When I met Keith, I had already been in Florida for three months. He was a friend of my room mates, and she introduced us when we went down to the coffee shop where he worked. We started hanging out a lot, and four months later he told me that he liked me. I told him that I felt the same," she paused upon hearing Tommy's heavy breath and then continued slowly. "But I told him I had a boyfriend whom I was very fond of. He understood and we agreed to remain just friends." A faint smile crossed her lips at the memory of a green eyed, brunette young man, dancing around with a broom after hours in the coffee shop.  
  
Tommy shook his head, confused. With a quick glance over his right shoulder, he turned the car into a parking lot in front of a chain of small shops and food diners, one of which appeared to be the Chinese place, Mr. Wok's. The driver chose an empty spot just across the restaurant and killed the engine. He didn't, however, remove his seatbelt or unlock the doors. Turning to the pretty woman beside him, he looked to her with painful eyes. "I don't get it. If you two decided to just stay friends, then why dump me?"  
  
"I didn't *dump* you, Tommy," was Kimberly's immediate answer. The rest came in thought. "A couple of days before I wrote you, I started thinking about us, and it dawned on me that we had spent over half a year apart, just barely calling each other to say 'hi.' Of the few conversations we had, each one was getting shorter and less intimate than the one before it. I didn't notice before only because I was so busy training and all and was happy to hear anything from you, but when I really got the chance to think about it," she looked away for a moment and took a deep breath. Then, lifting her eyes slowly to look into his, she went on. "I realized that I wasn't so in love with you, anymore."  
  
The pair of mahogany eyes averted themselves from the cinnamon pair, and Tommy's head bowed at the steering wheel. He nodded slowly. "I see."  
  
Hesitant to take it, Kimberly picked up Tommy's hand and sandwiched it between the both of hers. "I'm not saying that I *never* loved you, or that I fell out of love *completely*," she watched him lift his head up with a hint of hope in his eyes, "but if we had carried on the way we were, things might have ended worse than they actually did." She could feel her eyes swell up with tears, but she swallowed them back. She wasn't going to cry. Not now, not in front of him. "Letting you go was the hardest thing I had ever done, but it was the best thing for the both of us under the circumstances. We were growing up, and growing apart, on different sides of the country, no less! We tried, Tommy, but sometimes trying just isn't enough." Pausing to take in her own words, she sighed. "I'm sorry I hurt you like I did."  
  
He took his time in replying. "Did you have any regrets?"  
  
"Of course I did. I *still* do. I regret the fact that we drifted apart, I regret the fact that I didn't have enough strength to tell you *personally*, and I regret hurting you at all. I ached for you, Tommy. I put myself in your shoes, and couldn't imagine the pain and humiliation I put you through, but I knew that you would move on; you didn't *need* me anymore. You had a chance to start anew with someone else. Someone charming and kind at heart, with blonde hair, and blue eyes-"  
  
Tommy took his hand away from Kim's grasp. "This isn't about her," he spat. "Yes, she was charming and kind, and I was attracted to her, but I already had the image of a brown eyed brunette clouding my mind, and I just couldn't shake her. Not even to this day." He looked up as Kim held a speechless expression. Satisfied that she knew how strongly he *still* felt, he unlocked the car and got out, opening her door for her.  
  
Not a word was spoken between the two as they waited for their orders, and retrieved them when they were finally ready. They sat quietly across from one another, pushing their food around with chopsticks and glancing across the table when they thought the other wasn't looking.  
  
It was after five minutes of the childish tactics that Kimberly was failing miserably with her wooden utensils. She dropped them to the table with a frustrated sigh.  
  
"I need a fork," she stated bluntly.  
  
Tommy held up his own and attempted to show her, his voice plain and unemotional. "It's really not so hard, once you get the hang of it. Just hold the bottom stick like you would a pencil, and put the other one on top of your thumb and under your index finger."  
  
She tried it, and slumped back in her chair when the orange chicken she picked up fumbled onto the table beside her plate. "Screw this. I want a fork-"  
  
"Just calm down, Kim," Tommy chuckled quietly, and then stood from his seat. He walked up behind her and picked up her chopsticks. Leaning slightly over her shoulder, he placed the chopsticks in her hand, one at a time, and covering her slim fingers with his, guided her on how to hold them. "It doesn't exactly help that you're left handed," he mused, but she gave no reply. His hand never left hers as the chopsticks headed for the chow mien.  
  
She silently prayed that he didn't notice her shuddering at his touch. [Why is it that he still gets to me?] With his help, she managed to lift some three noodles between her chopsticks, and she cracked a proud smile. "Thanks," she said quietly.  
  
Tommy was reluctant in taking his hand away, and stood up, smoothing the wrinkles in his khaki pants. He sat back down in his seat and answered, "No problem."  
  
The rest of the meal was silent again, and soon the two found themselves breaking open their fortune cookies for dessert. Cracking them at the same time, both pairs of brown eyes looked to one another.  
  
"You first," Tommy said, hiding his fortune from view.  
  
Kimberly held hers up to her face and read it aloud. "It says, 'You have a deep appreciation for the arts and music.' Hmm. Someone knows I like to play the guitar." Her smile was simple. "Your turn."  
  
Tommy gave a sly grin after reading his fortune silently to himself. "I have to say, I'm pretty relieved."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
He cleared his throat and read aloud, "Your present plans will be successful." In finishing the phrase, he folded the small slip of paper and tucked it away into his pocket.  
  
Kimberly raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so relieved? What are you planning?"  
  
Tommy shrugged and stood up. "Are you ready to go? We've got about ten minutes."  
  
The brunette stood up as well, curious as to what Tommy was hiding. "Don't change the subject. You've got something up your sleeve, haven't you?"  
  
The tall man walked his shorter companion out to his car and unlocked the doors. "The only thing I was *planning* was getting through traffic school. Everything else is pretty much just 'go-with-the-flow'." Sliding himself into the driver's seat of his lightning red BMW, he started the engine and left the parking lot.  
  
Kim watched him carefully as he drove them back to the courthouse and parked his vehicle somewhat further away than before. Unbuckling her seatbelt, Kimberly got out of the car and closed her door. She heard the 'click' of the door locks and Tommy replaced his keys into his pocket. Walking with her arms crossed at her chest, Kim eyed Tommy suspiciously from behind. She watched the smirk on his face grow and suspected he didn't know she could see it. Then, she remembered something she meant to tell him earlier. "Oh, by the way, nice hair cut."  
  
His strides shortened to meet her pace, and he flashed her an appreciative smile. "Let's hurry, or we won't be allowed back in." 


	4. Second Break

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. 

**A/N:** **Bold!! Do you see the ****bold?! (Obviously) I've figured out how to get **bold **and _italics to work!! Yay! I'm so excited! I'd like to give a special thanks to MegaSilver for being kind enough to give me some helpful hints on figuring out this problem. I actually kind of stumbled across the solution on my own (all I had to do was save my work as a web page… what a concept), but your email was very much appreciated, MegaSilver. Thanks again!_**

So I've put this off for a great while, now. What can I say… I like to procrastinate. Finally, I've decided to get to work and finish this thing in hopes that I can start my next story. Also, if she's reading this, and I know she is, this update is to influence my good friend Marci to update Light Quest and/or (at least) Hanging by a Moment. Just do it, Marci; you'll feel so much better! :)

_'Thoughts'_  "Speech"

**2ND Break**

(2:12 p.m.)

            For Kimberly, time had been at a stand still for the past hour. How everyone could tolerate reading the entire paper booklet without a peep, she couldn't understand. It only took her finishing the first page before she was tired of it. Now, however, it was only a few minutes before break. According to the clock on the wall above the doors behind her, she only had three sweet minutes until she was granted another breath of fresh air. The room was beginning to get stuffy, and there was no way she could concentrate on driving techniques in the rain, or when the proper times to use your fog lights were. Not to mention the fact that she had run out of space to doodle in the margins. She sighed outwardly, tapping her fingers on the open booklet that lay in her lap. 

_'Two minutes, now," _she thought to herself. _'Only two minutes…'_

            Mr. Cross seemed to be self involved, first combing his hair at his desk, then fussing with the sleeves of his shirt. He lifted his arm to check his watch.

_'Come on,'_ Kim thought. _'Letting us out one minute early won't hurt anything.' _

But Mitch didn't even acknowledge his class. He began to work on some paper work, completely oblivious that their break should be starting right about…

_'Now! Come ON, Mitch! Let us go, already!' _Then, as if it would help, she added, _'Please? I really need to use the restroom!'_

The anxious Kimberly began to bounce her knee rapidly. How had no one else noticed 

what time it was? Was the booklet really so interesting that skipping a break wouldn't matter? _'Although, the other Kim over here has been on the same page for a long time.'_ In completing her thought, Kimberly tapped her neighbor on the shoulder. To her surprise, the woman jolted up and mumbled something that Kim was unable to understand. 

"Oh, oh wow… Was I asleep?" she asked aloud. Kim just smiled, and then in looking around at the rest of the class covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Everyone had fallen asleep!

"Is there something I can help you with, Mrs…" Mitch trailed off, suddenly aware that the rest of his class had nodded off. "What's this, now? Come on, people. Rise and shine!" He began to clap as he rose from his desk. 

Heads lifted themselves up and every other mouth gave a yawn. 

Mitch simply crossed his arms and shook his head. "I don't believe you guys! This is too funny. Break is only in… twenty minutes." Then, after thinking about it for a second or two, he checked his watch again then looked behind the class to compare the time. "Well, I'll be diggered," he said.

Kim closed her eyes in realization. _'How much of a coincidence is it that his watch just happened to stop twenty whole minutes before break… that's absolutely fabulous."_

"I'm sorry, class," Mitch apologized, slightly embarrassed. "My watch seems to have stopped. Your break should have started five minutes ago. You can all get up, now. I'll see you back here in ten."

As they rose, everyone stretched and filed down the aisles, dragging themselves outside of the court room and into the lobby. As Kim stepped aside the exit and waited for Tommy, she couldn't help but grin at the struggle people were having in lifting one leg, and then the other, and then the first again to climb the stairs. 

"Huh," Tommy breathed as he joined Kim at her side.

 "So, did you have a nice nap?"

Tommy chuckled. "Yeah, actually. I had the weirdest dream, though."

Kim laughed. "Could you hold on a sec? I need to go to the bathroom."

"Sure," Tommy said. "Just don't use up the whole ten minutes." He then proceeded to walk outside.

Less than two minutes later, Kim returned, taking a seat on the bench nearest Tommy. She patted the free space next to her and smiled. "Let's hear it," she said, scooting over to make more room as he sat.

"What, my dream? I don't know," Tommy shrugged. "It was really strange and yet, it was so _real…_"

Kim crossed her legs. "Oh, come on. You can tell me. I promise, I won't laugh."

Tommy smirked, looking at his petite class mate from the corner of his eye. "Oh, you wouldn't think it funny. If anything, you might be offended, or embarrassed."

Kim sat up straight, confusion written on her face. "Was… was _I _in it?" she asked, afraid of the answer. _'Do I even want to know?'_

Tommy smiled a somewhat shy smile, and answered. "You were, yeah. So was Katherine."

Kim took a moment to think. "Oh," she said. "What happened?"

Tommy cleared his throat and shifted his position, letting him face the very-much-still-attractive brunette. "Well, uh… the two of you were sort of… fighting…"

Kim raised a brow and asked slowly, "About what?"

Tommy turned his head forward and chuckled. "…me."

"Hmm," was all she could muster. She began to think about the concept of she and Katherine Hilliard, tall blonde extraordinaire, fighting over Tommy Oliver. A true cat fight it would be, if in fact a conflict arose about whom he should be with, or who he actually belonged to… something along those lines. If she was confident enough about her feelings for Tommy as they still were today, she just might challenge Kat if the chance provided itself, and if Kat were to make the first move. Then, she mentally slapped herself for even considering the thought! She and Katherine were two grown, mature women, able to work out their differences over tea and crumpets if necessary. Her mind then drifted to another thought: what brought Tommy to conjure such a ridiculous dream? Did he in fact still hold feelings for her? Was he currently dating Katherine and only contemplating who the winner would be, should a fight break out? How dare he take it so far! Had Tommy Oliver, the once charming and respectful teenage boy become a perverse, self-aware man in those five years without communication? 

Kim narrowed her eyes and glared disgustingly at the man seated next to her. 

"What?" he cried, seemingly innocently, his lips curved in a smile.

Kim simply shook her head. "I'm going back inside."

Tommy got up and followed her inside, desperate to find the reason behind such a cold stare. "You won, if you wanted to know."

Kim stopped, turning in place, and could only roll her eyes before moving on. 

"Well, technically, you didn't win. I woke up before a winner was determined, but just before I did you shot Kat square in the chest-"

 "I did _what?" Kim shouted, careful to lower her voice with her next question as people began to stare. "I __shot her?"_

"Sure," Tommy answered, shrugging it off as he continued, "with an arrow. The Power Bow was your weapon of choice."

Kim grabbed Tommy by the collar and pulled him aside, speaking in a careful whisper. "What do you mean the Power Bow was my weapon of choice? Did you have us in a duel, or something?"

"Yeah, I guess. Something like that. The both of you were suited up… you in the pink pterodactyl armor, and she in her pink Zeo outfit. She thought she had you with her Zeo blaster, but you came back, first hitting her with the bow and shooting an arrow at her… it was kinda cool."

Kim folded her arms, looking off at the floor. "…and she fell?"

He nodded. "Hard."

Kim looked as if she were actually considering her victory, and then shook the notion out of her head again, fast-walking towards the court room. "Even if I did win, (and I have no doubt that I _kicked her Australian _ass_," she mumbled under her breath), "that's no excuse for you dreaming up something like that! You're right; it _is_ embarrassing that you could think that Kat and I would stoop so __low!" Her pace slowed as she entered the room, ready to take her seat. She turned around to face Tommy, quickly adding, "Especially over _you_." _

His mouth dropped slightly. 

"I'll have you know that I've moved on since high school," she lied. "I've seen other people; dated numerous guys. You and I may be friends, Tommy, but our present relationship _is_ just that and nothing more. Your little dream led me to realize just what kind of man you've become." She smirked and shifted her weight on to one leg.

He looked ready to interject, but Mitch had cut him off before he could speak, asking everyone to quickly take their seats as the remaining slackers filed through the doors. Kim did as asked and stuck her tongue out at Tommy, who held a hand over his heart and frowned with puppy dog eyes as he took his own chair.

Kim smiled proudly, having had the last word, which certainly had _some_ sort of effect on Tommy's ego. Picking up her booklet and crossing her legs, Kim half-listened to Mr. Cross as he began to talk about what the class was supposed to have read, when in fact they were napping instead. 

_'Only one more hour,' _she reassured her self mentally, _'and I'm a free woman.'_

Over on the left side of the room, Tommy was leaning forward and peeking down the aisle at the beaming brunette with a clever grin on his face. _'Just wait, Kim. When traffic school is over, you'll be kissing your own words goodbye…'_

**A/N: **I finished this over a period of three days, the final punctuation typed at exactly 2:03 am (should any errors be found, you can blame them on my tired-ness). I really should have been sleeping for the past two hours at least, but instead chose to finish this chapter for you, the reader. I'd say that gives good enough reason for a review! I'm really sorry for the long wait; I just got preoccupied, I guess I could say. Hah. Yeah… I'll try to update the next chapter soon, finally freeing me of the burden that is this fan fic! (I lied. It's not a burden; I actually enjoyed writing this story. Now, if only I can think of a way to _end_ the damn thing!). Cheers!

* * *


	5. School's Out

**Disclaimer: **Same old, same old…

**A/N: ** Here it is… the BIG one. Please let me know how I did. I'm really sorry for all of the long delays. I _do _have some sort of a life and all…

**May 3, A/N: **50 reviews is pretty big for me. I want to thank ALL of you for reviewing, and a special thanks to Geller Bing for making the number 50 on my review count. I figured that was more than enough incentive for me to get this last chapter out. Then I might be able to start some of my new ideas! Again, a big thanks to you all, and please enjoy this last chapter.

**June 9, A/N: **So, I guess I _didn't_ finish this story last month like I'd hoped to. So much for my "just get it done and over with" way of thinking. Haha...

**July 10, A/N: **Wow. I'm such a lazy butt. Then again, my life has been busier than it ever was, what with my constant working and all. But here I finally am, ready and willing to finish this thing! I've got Breaking Benjamin playing on the old Launch Cast player, half of a cinnamon roll and a glass of milk, and my fingers have been cracked and are ready to type like there's no tomorrow. (By the by, I've had at least ¾ of this chapter completed since the first A/N. I know, I know. I've already slapped myself for you.)

_'Thoughts'_ "Speech"

**School's Out**

(3:15 p.m.)

_'A… C… B… A… and finally, D stands for done.' _ Kim closed her booklet and leaned back in her chair, letting out a satisfied breath. _'Any more of those and I might as well have yawned myself to death.' _A thirty question multiple-choice test on the booklet and safe driving strategies was not her idea of fun… but neither was getting ticketed and having to come here at all. _'At least class is almost over,' _she reassured herself.

Mitch had assigned the test over twenty minutes ago. Surely everyone else was finished by now. It wasn't _that_ hard. The sound of scratching pencils and turning pages led her to believe that there were still a few slackers, so she closed her eyes and began to re-live the day.

Embarrassing herself in front of an officer didn't compare to what happened afterwards. Running into Tommy at traffic school of all places and _kissing_ him, however, was certainly the highlight of her week. _'That's **definitely **a step up from flirting with that cute guy in the coffee shop the other day,' _she mused. _'Maybe there's hope for you yet, Kim. If Tommy doesn't need to wait for a **second**_ _first date to kiss it's got to mean **something**, right? Even if he claims it was only an act…' _The man could kiss, whether he meant it or not!

Suddenly, she began to feel down right stupid for lashing out at him because of his silly dream. How many times had she woken up with a smile on her face, recalling her fantasies being played out during the night? How many guys had she dreamt up to challenge Tommy in winning her hand? And there were countless dreams where even her _closest_ guy friends stood up to the challenge! Jason certainly had his fair share of boyfriend qualities, Zack and Rocky had always made her laugh from the pit of her stomach, and Adam had a smile that could melt the liquid foundation right off her cheeks. She had even thrown second glances at Billy from time to time… but she wasn't going to get into that now. She had to apologize to Tommy for her unfair assumption of "what kind of man he had become." __

No matter how many years slipped by, Kim would always know Tommy to be the caring, courageous, good-willed, respective type. He was clumsy at times, but so was she. He had a bad habit of being tardy to any appointment, but most often made a fashionably late appearance. However, he wasn't usually perverse… intentionally, anyway. It seemed almost against his character to dream such a dream, but the mind works in mysterious ways.

Kim grinned. _'What other dreams do you hide up there, Tommy?' _she asked him mentally. Then, as the possibilities came to mind, she crinkled her nose. _'Maybe its best I **don't**_ _know.'_

Laughing quietly to herself, she began to play with the eraser end of her pencil, drawing invisible hearts and stars to frame the booklet.

"Kimberly the-red-light-runner Hart," Mitch called out suddenly. He held up a pink slip of paper, waving it slightly in the air.

Kim glanced up from her doodling and let out an, "Oh!" in realization of what was going on. She got to her feet and walked up to Mr. Cross in order to receive her certificate.

"Here you are," he said, feeding it to her hand and smiling when she snatched it rather excitedly.

"Does this mean we can go?" she asked hopefully.

"Not quite yet. There're still others who need to get theirs, and then I want to say a few words."

Kim nodded and turned for her seat, carefully looking over the pink slip that ensured her freedom. _'I almost can't believe this day is finally over!'_ She thought, biting her lip to hold the relieved grin that was beginning to spread. _'No doubt it's been the longest, most **interesting** day I've had in a long while.'_

She raised her head just in time to see Tommy retrieve his own certificate, and blushed at the wink he gave her. As soon as the last certificate was passed out, Kim settled all of her belongings (a pencil, her booklet and certificate) in her lap and straightened her back, eager to be released.

Mitch stood in the center of the room and cleared his throat. "Before I let you all go," he began, "I just wanted to say in all sincerity that you've been a great group, and I only hope that I never have to see your ugly faces again." That got a forced laugh from few, and he continued on. "No, really. I know as much as you do that this class isn't something you want to repeat. Please, guys, for your own sake, drive safely and obey the traffic rules. Thanks for putting up with me, people. Now go and have a wonderful rest of the evening."

The class rose as a whole and pushed for the door. Some stopped to chat with Mr. Cross, ignoring his commands of, "Go! Be free! Show's over!" Kim smiled and shook her head, walking away from him and his fans, and out through the doors to the parking lot.

"I have to say," said Tommy, who appeared at her side rather suddenly, "that wasn't as bad as I thought it might be. A little on the boring side, granted, but I actually _remembered _most of the stuff I was supposed to have already known!"

Kim only gave him a weird look, and finally laughed. After the tiniest of sighs, she said, "Tommy, I want to apologize for yelling at you earlier. I was way too harsh on you, even after you had warned me. You can't really help what you dream…" she trailed off, and he jumped in.

"Don't worry about it, Kim. I know you didn't mean it." He gave her a sincere smile, and could see the sparkle in her eyes as she was forgiven. "So... what now? It's still pretty early. Got time to catch a movie or something?"

Kim's eyebrows rose slightly at that. Was he asking her on a date? _'Of **course** not, stupid! He's only asking if you want to see a movie!' _She began debating with herself whether or not she should go. _'If I don't, I can finish the laundry and vacuuming… but then, there's always tomorrow!' 'If I do go, I'll be tempted to buy a snack of some sort, and I **have** been on a diet… but the theater is dark, and there's a new romance out, and the whole possibility of catching up on old times… in the dark… with **Tommy**…' _Kim had to stop herself there. If _anything_ were to happen, it would be a hug goodbye, or maybe even a peck on the cheek. There was too much to be resolved before they could get involved again. _'Of course, if he can see right through me and realize that I **haven't** moved on, then maybe-'_

"Kim? Hello? Earth to Kimberly…" Tommy snapped several times in front of her face, amusement in his voice. "Welcome back. It looked like you sort of spaced out there for a minute."

"Oh. Sorry." She shook her head, fully returning from her thoughts.

"So… can you go, or not? Because, you know, it's not a big deal…"

"No, no! I can!" Kim interjected, sounding more eager than she had intended to.

"Yeah?!" was Tommy's similar response. "Um, I mean, okay. Cool." He mentally slapped himself for expressing his obvious eagerness.

Kim nodded and smiled shyly. "But it might have to be a little later in the evening, if that's okay. I've got some chores to finish up" _'_…_And an outfit to pick out!'_

"No problem." By this time, the two had found themselves standing in front of Tommy's car. He walked over to the driver's side door and pulled out his keys, fitting the correct one into the lock. "Where do you live? Maybe I can just pick you up."

"Oh. Sure, that'd be totally cool." Kim proceeded to pull out her pencil and tore a corner of paper from her booklet, jotting down her address and directions to her house. When she finished, she handed the piece to him.

Tommy accepted it and looked it over. "Wow. Stone Canyon, huh?" he said. "Well, how about I pick you up around… let's say six. Does that sound reasonable for a movie? Maybe we can grab some dinner afterwards?"

Kim wanted to jump for joy. "Yeah, sure, that's fine. I guess I'll see you at six, then?"

Tommy opened his door and just before he sat down, said coolly, "It's a date." With that, he shut the door and started the engine, backed out of his parking spot and thrust a hand out the window to wave as he drove off.

The brunette brought hands to mouth as she smiled so greatly that it was beginning to hurt. When she was sure he was completely out of sight, she hopped a foot off the ground and landed, squealing out "Yes!" Taking notice of the confused stares coming her way, she quickly composed herself and tugged on her shirt to cover her exposed midriff, then walked calmly to her little BMW, entered the vehicle and eagerly headed for home.

The "date" had been fairly uneventful. The two re-acquaintances took the opportunity to catch up more extensively. Before they knew it, time had completely slipped by, the hours behind them only feeling like minutes. The moon hung in its crescent form among the stars that glittered in the dark sky, and a walk around a small park near the restaurant they'd chosen to dine at seemed a fitted ending to the simple evening.

Now they were seated in Tommy's car, in the parking lot below her apartment in Stone Canyon. There was silence for a moment, until Kimberly decided to speak first.

"Thanks for the evening. I had a really nice time."

"Me too."

Kimberly nodded. "Well, thanks for the ride… and good luck with your dojo!"

Tommy smiled. "Do you want me to walk you to your door?"

Kim blushed. She had been hoping he'd offer. She just didn't think it would take some work… "That'd be nice."

Tommy headed out of the car and around to her side and opened the door, taking her hand as she stood up. Shutting the door, Tommy lead Kim up the stairs to her balcony, were she stopped in front of her door and searched in her purse for her keys.

When Kim found them, she unlocked the door and pushed it open, turning on the nearest light switch, allowing Tommy to peek inside.

"It's nice," he admitted, his eyes scanning the semi-dark room with its white washed walls, Ikea furniture and floral decors. "For you, I mean. You've done well for yourself."

"Yeah, it's homey." Kim bit her bottom lip, wanting to ask the question, but too nervous. It had been so long….

"Well, I better let you get to bed. It's late, and I've got to get home myself."

Kim sighed. "Right. Well… good night, Tommy." She looked up at him, her purse still clutched in both hands.

"Good night, Kim." He lowered his gaze to her level, and for a moment, the two shared a memory long since passed. He swore he could feel the lake's breeze cool against his flesh, and the sun's warmth pouring over his bare shoulders. And there she was, innocent as ever, looking into his eyes with such fondness and honesty.

Before she knew it, his hand had reached for hers, and his face was coming in close. She slowly closed her eyes, waiting for the moment when his lips would press against her cheek… only to be caught off guard when they landed on hers! The feeling was new, yet so _right_. She dropped her purse and lifted her hand to his face. It was like their first kiss all over again.

As the two slowly broke away, their eyes met again and a stilled silence settled around them. After a long moment of staring, Kimberly was able to clear her throat and speak. Her voice was timid, yet hopeful as she formed her words, never lowering her gaze.

"Would you like to come in?"

Tommy smiled. Her hand was still enclosed in his, and it led him through the front door of her home, leading him back into her heart once again.

**Final A/N: **Heh. I never have a problem laughing at myself, and this is just one of those moments. I agree with those of you who saw this ending as pretty lame, because honestly (and I hate how it ends up like this with most of my stories) I lost interest in it. Sorry if I ruined it by getting sick of it and wanting to just finish it off. Oh well. I've got some pretty good ideas for future stories, and they'll hopefully turn out better than this did (for me). If you loved it, then I'm glad. Otherwise, I just hope I won't disappoint you (or myself) when I come out with more stuff. Thanks for sticking along! Jessica


End file.
